customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild-Men
Wild-Men are large, primitive and often extremely territorial humanoids that exist in remote areas not often explored by modern society - they have inspired the legends of Bigfoot, Yeti and Yowies amongst several others and although tending to shy away from humans will defend their territory with great determination and fierceness.. Origin Wild-Men evolved alongside regular humanity for thousands of years but took a more animalistic path somewhere along the line and thus grew in size as well as power at the cost of their intelligence - they were driven into the wilderness as humanity began to expand and soon Wild-Men became vulnerable to inbreeding and other vices as a result of their populations being sealed off from one another by loss of habit: this served to create even more vicious Wild-Men and began a vicious cycle that served to severely damage the species and devolve them further down the line of savagery. Yet some Wild-Men managed to retain their more peaceful ways and even managed to set up limited trade with humanity until eventually humanity's tendency to war with one another cause the Wild-Men to cut ties with them completely out of fears of becoming victims of similiar treatment. Wild-Men are seldom seen in the modern world and are regarded as little more than myth by most - though some people are convinced of their existence and some have even went as far as trying to hunt them down, the hero known as Totem once found himself having to protect a young Wild-Man from being captured by greedy trophy-hunters intent on making money from their find: unfortunately not all encounters with Wild-Men are as positive as Agent Red once fought a vicious Wild-Man in the mountains of Nepal during his many travels around the world. It is unknown how many other heroes have encountered Wild-Men over the years or whether more encounters shall occur in the future but one thing is known for a fact: when it comes to the Wild-Men nothing is ever as it seems.. Appearance Wild-Men stand in at 12ft in height for males and 10ft for females when fully-grown and are heavily-built, having a muscle-mass equivelent of a professional weight-lifter when in prime physical health - they can walk happily on two legs but prefer to walk with the aid of their knuckles in a similiar manner to a primate and are covered from head to toe in thick fur that is either black, brown or white in color depending on their location: their feet and hands are almost identical to humans save for the fact their feet are much broader than a normal human. Wild-Men have facial-features that are similiar to a monkey and tend to have brown eyes (blue in the case of white-furred individuals) - they have sharp fangs and claws despite being primarily vegetarian and males tend to have much larger fangs and claws than females, suggesting they are used more for defence than hunting. Finally Wild-Men sport impressive beards, save for the females, these beards can be so large that they drag along the ground and are an easy way to distinguish between the two sexes. Battle Stats (Compared To Humans) Agility: 4 Speed: 6 Strength: 9 Endurance: 8 Willpower: 3 Category:Species Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Beasts